U-Watch
The U-Watch is the high-tech watch-like device and the primary prop object used by Martin and M.O.M. (occasionally) from the animated series, Martin Mystery. Overview It is a watch given to Martin by M.O.M. and it has multiple gadgets for a mission. This is a piece of equipment that is an essential part on their missions, and is also the way they are usually paged to The Center. 'U-Watch' Martin Mystery, who is very much the leader of the trio, carries a high-tech device called the U-Watch. This is a piece of equipment that is an essential part on their missions, and is also the way they are usually paged to the Center. While the "U" has never been told as to what it stands for, it probably stands for Utility, since many of it's gadgets are utility items. Marvin also wears one. The primary functions are: *'Legendex:' a database of every monster, curse, creature, and event worthy of note known to The Center. *'Slime Scan:' analyzes slime samples if it is of unknown origin. This is arguably the function most utilized by Martin. *'Bio Scan:' analyzes any biological residue and sends information on The Center's database. Billy's pod can also perform a bio scan (as seen in the episode "Mystery of the Hole Creature"). *'X-Rod:' fires a net or an energy field to capture a creature. It can also extend into a quarterstaff (like Sun Wukong's staff) for melee combat. *'I-Cutter:' creates an energy blade that cuts through walls, locks, and doors; it has also been shown to shoot concentrated "laser blasts" on occasion. Like the X-Rod, it is the only other weapon capable of actual melee or ranged fighting. *'Virtual Tracer:' has a GPS system that can used to trace down people or objects. *'Turbo Bungee:' a grappling hook that enables the wearer to escape from confined spaces. *'Alpha Goggles:' a pair of glasses with internal light beams mounted at the rims, perfect for viewing in enclosed or dark locations. *'U-Shield:' generates a force field that can cover the area of an entire room. It also acts as an air supply for limited durations underwater (but only for an amount of time). *'Phone-Number Search Mode:' the U-Watch's A.I. responds with an address and name when the user states a phone-number. **It should have been noted that the 'unofficial' functions include an internal flashlight, communications device, and even a laser/blaster function which is really rarely used. On one occasion, it's shown that the U-Watch has a slot for what looks like memory cards, and allows it to run additional programs from them (this is seen in the episode, Curse of the Necklace before Martin heads into the portal for his mission. He gains the ability to detect "dead zones" and uses it shortly after). Interestingly enough, it has never been verified that the U-Watch actually tells the time. *'Laser Gun:' It shoots out lasers with the touch of one button. 'Ultra U-Watch' M.O.M. wears her own U-Watch, the 'Ultra U-Watch' which is also capable of opening portals. (Martin (possessed by an alien named Gastromo) was once seen using his normal U-Watch to open a portal to the center. Martin has never used this ability) These features have been indicated in the episode, The Lost Tribe, and it is a device that Martin desires. *'Center Vehicle:' It can make a center SUV appear for transportation. *'X-Rod:' It was used for slicing through things and melee weapons. *'X-Goggles:' It is a device used to see in the dark. *'Portal:' is capable of opening and closing portals. *'Ultra Legendex:' An encyclopedia of every monster or legend. *'Hologram:' A device that projects images. 'X-Watch' There is also an upgraded version of the U-Watch: the 'X-Watch,' given to higher-ranking agents who have access to it. These additional features have been indicated are: *'Hologram' *'Ultra-Concentrated Sunbeam' *'X-Goggles' Category:Objects Category:Martin Mystery